Dimensional Heroes: Star Allies
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Dreamland where a new threat presents itself as the heroes must travel through Dreamland and beyond in order to stop an ancient evil.
1. The Dark Hearts of Dreamland

Outer Space, 52,000 light years from Planet Popstar

Three hours ago…

On a Sinister Fortress floating in the depths of space, there laid a large, black crystal heart. Floating up to it was a figure cloaked in white and gold to look like a sorcerer, but his arms were covered by long sleeves.

"It's time…." He said with a wicked voice. "Time to resurrect our dark lord."

He approached the large black heart and raised his arms, conjuring magic circles.

"I break your seal now, my Master! The time has come for you to spread your darkness all over the world once more! Rise, from the ashes of your dark heart, and wreak chaos again!" He shouted.

The seals stuck through the large heart were broken immediately, but instead of reforming into this "master" the sorcerer referred to, the heart shot up into the starry void. In a flash of light, the heart shattered into millions of pieces, showering down over the cosmos.

And as if that was not coincidence enough, a large part of it, forming a meteor was sent crashing down on Popstar, hitting the ground and breaking into many fragments. This was noticed by the likes of Metaknight who looked to the sky to see the shards raining down.

One such shard reached the castle of King Dedede, in the middle of his lunch. As a Waddle Dee was giving him some food, the shard smashed into his terrace, sending them scattering as Dedede took a look.

"Wh-What's this thing?" Dedede asked looking at the shard. It was a miniature, clear version of the black heart, and it pulsed with power. "It's… It's so… I'm so…" He said as the hearts appeared in his eyes.

But all of the hearts were not black and corrupted. A shiny, pink heart sailed down and touched the Star Warrior, Kirby, promptly waking him from his Afternoon nap, having no idea what was happening, but looked to the road ahead of him. A foursome of Waddle Dees were carrying food to King Dedede's castle, this act was more than enough for Kirby to jump up and leap into action.

As he ran though, he soon stopped when he saw some familiar ships touching down in the grass as their doors opened up.

"Kirby! Hey! I see you're already up and at em!" Hope said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he smiled and ran over.

"Yeah, we've missed coming here too." Hope said. "Here, lemme introduce you to some new friends of ours. This is Spectra, Volt, Zexi, Connor, Skyler and Ace Neptune…" Hope said as Ace stared at Kirby. "Uh… Ace? You feeling okay?"

"Oh my goodness...You're so cute!" Ace said as he picked up Kirby and hugged him.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

"Aww, it's so nice to finally meet you." Ace said as he put Kirby down. "You never told me Kirby was this adorable."

"Well, he is the cutest hero on this side of the Standard Universe." Jexi said.

"But it looks like we got trouble here if he was running off." Indigo said as Kirby pointed to the Waddle Dee's stealing food.

"What are those little guys?" Ace asked.

"Waddle Dees. Henchmen of King Dedede himself. Though, something's a bit off." Erica said.

"I feel it too. There's some kind of dark aura coming from that castle." Spade said pointing to the castle.

"Seems something up with the king...again." Dan said.

"Ah, speaking of which… There's someone else I'd like you to meet." David said.

Kirby tilted his head in confusion.

"You might not remember her since she wasn't like this when you encountered her, but…" David said moving to the side to reveal Sectonia.

Kirby looked at Sectonia with curiosity as he looked her over before giving off a cheery "Hi!"

"Heh, I guess he doesn't really care who you are like this, Sectonia." Hope said.

"Whew… That's a relief." Sectonia said. "Nevertheless, I never thought the day would come when we fight side-by-side, Kirby."

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a smile as he looked at the Hero Alliance.

"Yeah...we're a big group. But...we are those who bring the name hero to incredible heights!" Heart said posing.

"If he keeps doing that, I'm gonna faint." Kagura said.

"Guys? Waddle Dees? King Dedede's castle? Dark Cloud?" Connor said.

"We need to move." Celeste said as they started the march before jumping from the bushes was a creature in blue holding a bomb.

"A Poppy Bros. Jr!" Tails said.

Kirby was panicking before a heart materialized above him. Grabbing it, he tossed it at the Poppy Bros Jr, as soon as it hit, it's hat became a pointed one as it happily went to the heroes side.

"Um… what just happened?" Korra said.

"I think Poppy Bros. Jr became Kirby's ally." Ace said.

"More like he brought it over to our side. Not sure what that was...but I think Kirby just became a natural born recruiter." Lacy said.

"It looks like when Kirby threw that Pink Heart at Poppy Bros. Jr, it must've made it think we were its friends and came to us." Volta deduced as Poppy Bros Jr nuzzled Kirby, then gave him a high five.

"We can use this ability to our advantage...recruit more enemies to our side." Spectra said.

"That's some good thinking." Hope said.

As they continued on, Kirby also manage to recruit a Sir Kibble. Progressing further, they soon came across a materializing Burning Leo. Kirby recruited him without a second thought.

"Stranger and stranger this keeps getting…." Rose said before Burning Leo tapped on her side. "Huh? You want something?"

Burning Leo pointed to Rose's daggers.

"I think he wants to look at your daggers, Rose." Marino said.

"What, this?" Rose asked taking one out as Burning Leo blew fire on it as it ignited. "What the?!"

"Whoa! He imbued his element onto your daggers!" Stoj said.

"I've heard they can do the same for other compatible weapons, too." Sectonia said.

"Is zat so? Well in zat case…" Rachel said bringing her naginata out.

Burning Leo blew fire on that as it ignited like the dagger did.

"Whoa! Check it! They can do that for almost any weapon!" Leia said.

"That's interesting." Aya said.

"This could really help us for when we need to deal with different types of enemies." Hope said.

"Yeah, but we would have to recruit other elemental foes for more effects, right?" Ace asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." David said.

"No worries. Then we'll just have to recruit more of these star allies." Zexi said.

"You know, your name-dropping kind of scares me sometimes." David said.

"Wait. I think he's onto to something here. The guys Kirby recruits will be known as Star Allies." Ace said.

"And he's already in on it…" David said.

"There's nothing wrong with the name. I think it sounds cool." Tatsumi said.

"Now if only we could get people already…" Tokoyami began before the bushes shook as tripping out of them was a Waddle Dee in a bandana.

"H-Hello." Bandana Waddle Dee said.

"What? A Waddle Dee that can talk? And has fashion sense?" Rarity said.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Bandana Waddle Dee. Nice to meet you all." B Waddle Dee said.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who tosses Kirby reserve food for certain fights?" Connor asked.

"Yeah! I'm one of his friends. Are you guys heading to the castle? Can I come with?" B Waddle Dee asked as he hugged Rarity's legs.

"A friend huh? But don't you work for King Dedede?" Mikleo asked.

"Yes but...he is not himself. Since that meteor shower, our king has gone greedy and started stealing food from all over Dreamland." B. Waddle Dee said.

"He's obviously not himself. Well, we'd better make him stop." Hope said.

"Yes, but to get to Dedede's castle… you're gonna have to go through the Whispy Woods." B. Waddle Dee said.

"Oh come on, how bad is one measly forest?" Ochako asked as they ran into a large tree. It shook for a second before it glared at the group with anger.

Guardian of the Forest

Whispy Woods

"You just had to say that." Stoj said.

Whispy started shaking as hundreds of apples started falling.

"Crap. We need a shield or something." Connor said.

Kirby then had an idea as he tossed a heart right into the air as it hit something. Falling to their side was a Waddle Dee with a parasol. It then opened it up making a large umbrella shield. A chumbrella as it were.

"Wow, nice thinking!" Hope said.

"I bet this thing doesn't like fire too well." Rose said. "Rachel, Burning Leo, let's give this thing something to hate about heat!"

"On it!" Rachel said as she planted the naginata on one of the roots.

This angered Whispy as it somehow jumped into the air and planted itself in the center of the forest and sent the three on opposite sides. It then doubled in size as it leaked purple smoke.

"I think we just made him angry!" Connor said. "But let's just keep up the fire!"

"Let's try not to hurt it too badly." Kohaku said.

"Still thinking about Grace?"

"Well, yes… I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know." Kohaku said as she casted Fairy Circle, healing everyone's wounds.

As Whispy was looking weak, Kirby then took a heart and tossed it as Whispy, expelling the heart as Whispy shook out some food from its branches as the heart fell to the ground.

"Well, this is unusual…." Betty said looking at the dark heart. It suddenly floated up into the air, pulsed, and flew away.

"That was...unusual." Kagura said.

"That dark heart must've messed with Whispy's mind a little. Maybe that thing is causing Dedede to go all food nuts?" Peridot asked.

"Possibly. Shall we continue on to the castle?" Harpuia asked.

"Yes. We must hurry. The King needs our assistance." B. Waddle Dee said.

The group finally made it to the castle as they saw Waddle Dee's running back and forth, carrying food as a Penguin shaped figure in king clothes was eating it.

"Wow, he stole all that just to eat it for himself?" Hope said.

King Dedede lifted his head up as he looked at them with blood red eyes as he roared and pulled out his hammer.

His Royal Nemesis

King Dedede

"Yup, he's definitely not himself!" Connor said.

"And he seems to be pissed off as well." Ace said.

"It might be the influence of the dark hearts. Which means we'll just have to knock him out." David said.

Dedede then ran at them swinging his hammer as the heroes were dodging out of the way.

"You never change, do you?" Gemini said kicking him in the stomach and slicing his hammer in two.

Dedede roared again before his arms and body bulked up in size, shocking everyone.

"What the hell?!" David asked.

"Holy crap, he's huge!" Ace said before King Dedede punched the ground as it collapsed causing everyone to fall in. "Hope, could you get off me please?"

"Sorry, yikes!" Hope said dodging Dedede's attack. Burning Leo then jumped over him and fireball dashed into his face.

"Nice one, Burning Leo!" Fefnir said.

Dedede then slammed the ground again, knocking them all to the bottom floor. He then grabbed a pole and swung around with it, jumping from pillar to pillar.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this." Locks said. "Up Hair….Punch!" she shouted as her hair delivered a swift punch to Dedede's face, knocking him out and sending him bouncing around the room. He then landed in the pile of food, barely moving, but twitching a little as another heart came out of him.

"I think you knocked him unconscious." Hope said as Kirby threw a heart at him.

"Dedede, are you okay?" Sectonia asked.

"I think so." Dedede said. "Wait… Sectonia? When did you..."

"Long story. All I'm going to say is that I'm not an enemy anymore." Sectonia said.

"You better not be! I gave you a whupping when your little sidekick went and kidnapped me!" Dedede said.

"Are you sure that's what ACTUALLY happened?" Hope asked. "Taranza was carrying you around like a doll, he trounced you hard."

"What? No way. I coulda beaten his hide." Dedede said. "I just...didn't want to."

"I can break this tie. Hope and his Lunala were the ones that killed me. You and Taranza used that cannon to get him there." Sectonia said.

"Okay, that makes sense." Dedede said. "Though if I hadn't fired him, the day woulda been lost so I still saved the day."

"Whatever you want to believe. But I think there are more pressing matters at hand." Sectonia said as the dark heart started floating away.

"Yeah...I'm gonna smash whoever made that thing into pancakes!" Dedede said grabbing his hammer. "Kirby...we're moving out!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he ran out with his Star Allies.

"Uh… does anybody wanna tell me what all of those enemies are doin following Kirby?" Dedede asked.

"Long story." Connor said.

"Nevermind. We're moving out either way." Dedede said.

"Yes. It's best we explain on the way." Sectonia said.


	2. Across Planet Popstar

After returning to the ships, they soon took off as they took off into the air to see the planet known as Popstar from a good distance.

"It'll take awhile to search the whole planet for these Dark hearts. But I'm still worried about one guy that hasn't seemed to show up regarding our little problem." Toma said.

"Who, Meta Knight?" Dedede asked. "Naw, I wouldn't worry about him. No way he'd get possessed by those hearts."

"That's true. He is pretty strong with a sword." Erza said.

"If anything, I bet he's out somewhere doing some secret training. You know, stuff like that. No worries." Dedede said.

As they flew in the sky, something small was seen crashing into the Star Speeder.

"What the?" Jexi said turning on the view of the front window where they saw a small creature in a jester cap on the outside.

"Who is that?" Al asked.

"Marx. If you're here, that means this world really is in trouble." Sectonia said.

"I don't get it. Who is he?" Asta asked.

"He's just a cute little buddy." Pinkie said.

"That cute little buddy tried to take over Popstar years ago!" Dedede said.

"Aw come on. Can't we let bygones be bygones? I mean, true I tried to take over Popstar...but in the end, Kirby was the one who fell for my oh so clever plan." Marx said.

"If that's the case, then are you behind these hearts showing up?" Ichiro asked.

"No. I doubt it." Sectonia said.

"I believe he's telling the truth. I think we should let him in." Jellal said.

They let Marx in as he dusted his hat off.

"Ah, that's better. Now, if you must know, I'm not behind the Jamba Heart shards showing up." Marx said.

"Jamba Heart? What's that?" Saaya asked.

"I'm...not telling." Marx said. "I only know their name. Not where they come from." He said laughing creepily.

"Fair enough." Hope said.

"I've got a signal on Meta Knight! He's at the old…" Ciel began.

"No challenging the knight so soon. I think we need more allies before than." Marx said. "Me being one of them."

"Why would you wanna help us? You're a villain, and you tried to conquer Popstar." Hope said.

"Come on. A creature can change. Plus I can do this." Marx said balancing on a ball. "Cute right?"

"Hope, I think we should at least give him a chance and have him prove himself." Ace said.

"Don't mind Hope. He's so quick to judge on these things." David said.

"I see. And besides Marx is actually pretty cute when he does that." Ace said.

"That...and I can do this." Marx said growing a pair of wings as he fired a laser from his mouth.

"Whoa! Easy with that! We don't want any friendly fire here." David said.

"Okay, okay. But, before you go and see Meta Knight, I'd recommend we recruit some new allies. I know of a three man team...A hamster, a fish and an owl." Marx said.

"Rick, Kine and Coo." Dedede said.

"There is also a slime creature I know of as well." Marx said.

"Gooey? That Slime Ball doesn't even know who or what he is, how would he help us?" Dedede asked.

"You will have to see for yourself." Marx said.

"Okay, so where can we find these four?" Betty asked.

"Oh, not just them. I recommend these enemies as well." Marx said showing pictures of a pink bird, a broom creature and a ninja.

"A Birdon, A Broom Hatter and a Bio Spark." Dedede said.

"Gathering all these allies will be more than enough to take on Meta Knight if he's possessed by a Jamba Heart." Marx said.

"Where can we find them?" Connor asked.

"In the Friendly Fields." Marx said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, let's go then." Hope said.

"Right. But aren't there other areas around here as well with different allies?" Reflet asked.

"Guess we'll just have to visit them all. Besides, no rush when making our allies." Niles said.

"Yup, by the way Izuku, what was that emblem you picked up back in the Future Universe?" Mari asked.

"You mean this?" Izuku said showing a strange emblem.

"Wait...is that...no way! Why do you have the emblem of the 12?!" Marx said.

"Emblem of the 12?" Mari asked.

"Marx, is this Emblem connected to the Olympos 12 somehow?" Hope asked.

"Yes. It was an ancient law created in order to try and find them. It is said to be able to glow when it is near one of them." Marx said.

"Then could this be a way to locate them, or not?" Mari asked trying to take it only to get shocked.

"Forgot to mention, it automatically imprints on the first to claim it off the ground." Marx said.

"I guess you've gotta handle that thing since we need to find all 12, Izuku." Volta said.

"And since he picked it off the ground." Jexi said.

"I guess so. Hehehe…" Izuku said chuckling nervously as the emblem gave off faint glows.

"It must be Reacting to Lunamon… but the other one… I'm not sure which." Hope said.

"Unbelievable… The titans break out and all of a sudden, everyone is obsessed with them." David said. "We'll look into it later. Right now, we've got a job to do."

"It's not reacting to that thing. It's not even one of them Olympos XII. I think the real reason might be one of them is in this part of the galaxy." Marx said.

"Oh, I see. Now, should we get to gathering our allies?" Illuma asked.

"Right. Let's go." Sectonia said.

At Friendly Fields, they were able to find and recruit a Birdon, Broom Hatter and Bio Spark.

"Well that was fast." Applejack said.

"Now we just need…." Maka said before they saw a strange goo like creature with eyes and a tongue as it was rolling about.

"Well, that thing must be Gooey." Leonis said.

"I remember that thing well." Dedede said. "It may have a bad memory, but boy was it really a nuisance."

"He does seem rather… For lack of a better word, weird." David said.

"Still, he could be a very valuable asset as we continue on." Spectra said.

Sectonia was looking to the horizon.

"Look, I know you're worried about Taranza, but relax. He'll be fine, I know it. He's not one to go down without a fight." David said.

"That I know for a fact. I know this from that monster infestation earlier." Sectonia said.

"He's safe. We know he is." Hope said.

"Yeah, nothing's gonna kill that little spider." Gajeel said.

Sectonia giggles at that. "Not even a lightning bolt to the face. Believe me, I know."

"You were the one that threw it." Hope said as Gooey bounced around them.

"Now all that remains is that animal trio." Dedede said.

"Right...and there they are." Fluttershy said pointing to a hamster, a purple owl and a fish playing with one another nearby.

"How cute!" Kohaku said. "Why don't we go talk to them, Fluttershy?"

"Okay." Fluttershy said going up to them as she talked with them. "They say they are willing to help."

"Well, that's good to hear." David said.

"I think this is enough manpower for now." Guy said.

"Let's go look for Meta Knight. He could be at those ruins we saw earlier, like Ciel said." Roy said pointing to ancient ruins in the distance.

"That's our best bet, let's go!" Zero said as they advanced with Ciel behind them.

"Someone noticed…" Ciel sighed.

After a good flight, they finally reached the ruins. Scaling them, they saw Meta Knight with his back turned with a blade jabbed into the ground. Kirby grabbed it and transformed into Sword Kirby.

"So… you've come." Meta Knight said jumping down and wielding his blade, Galaxia. "Fight me!"

The Lone Swordsman

Meta Knight

"So, this is Meta Knight. He really is as strong as I have heard." David said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said wielding his sword as he lunged at Meta Knight as they engaged in a fierce sword clash.

Meta Knight was knocked back as a dark aura formed around him as his eyes turned purple and he split into four clones of himself.

"He cloned himself?!" Pit asked.

"It must be the Jamba Heart that's enabling him to do this. Be careful, Kirby!" Ace said.

Kirby simply ignored this as he knew within his sword he was capable of battling. He rose his sword as Birdon blew wind at it as it became a bluster sword. Kirby swung the sword sending the four Meta Knights flying. With a final slash, Meta Knight fell to the ground kneeling t as the dark heart fell behind him. As he knelt there, his mask cracked showing a Kirby like face.

"Okay...I can see why he wears the mask." Asta said.

"Do not look. I ask you not." Meta Knight said covering his face with his cloak.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. Everyone's got something to hide." David said.

"Yes...but I was glad to have that battle." Meta Knight said taping his mask back together. As soon as he donned it, the whole group felt the ground began to shake. "What is this?"

"I think it might be...that." Iida said pointing to a large sort of station as it was descending to plunge into the edge of Popstar.

"What is that thing?"Hope said.

"Some sort of castle? Whatever it is, I'm getting Castlevania vibes from it." David said.

"That is the source of the appearances behind these Dark Hearts." Meta Knight said.

"Then that's our next stop. You're welcome to join us if you wish, Meta Knight." Ace said.

"I was already planning to." Meta Knight said.

"Then let's see what that fortress is hiding. And maybe we can get some much needed answers." Sakura said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go." Sectonia said.


	3. The Fortress known as Jambastion

"Okay, that is definitely creepy." Volta said as they approached.

"Meta Knight, you definitely believe that whatever's in this castle is connected to the Dark Hearts?" Cyrille asked.

"Yes. No doubt about anything. The source is definitely related to this structure." Meta Knight said.

"Something's coming!" Axl said as a raccoon and fox in armor jumped down and stood in front of the gates.

"I'm guessing they're the gatekeepers. We won't be able to go in unless we defeat them." Sectonia said.

"Okay then… bring it on!" Toma said as the two guardians roared.

Dual Defenders

Pon & Con

Pon and Con then summoned a few walkways near the gate and leaped to them, running between the levels.

"They're trying to run us down by dashing between the levels they summoned." Starlight said.

"The key is to attack them where they're not running from." Meta Knight said.

"Watch out for their little buddies." Aya said as smaller versions of Pon and Con only wearing helmets were seen running between levels as well.

"Yeah...we better take care of these guys." Connor said.

"I've got it. Crystal...Wall!" Gemina said creating a large crystal wall, isolating the Pon and Con's.

"Nowhere to run now, let's finish this Massimo!" Korra said entrapping them in an earth prison.

"Giving it everything!" Massimo yelled as he activated his Hyper Mode, Glint Armor which turned his armor to solid gold. "Behold...my true power!" He yelled activating his action trigger. "Stay...DOWN!" He yelled firing a large laser beam, causing Pon and Con to bounce around before they collided with their heads as their armor broke off.

Kirby then threw two hearts at them as they perked up. The two then danced a bit as the gates soon opened up.

"Shall we?" Marino asked as the group entered the flying fortress.

(Cue(Exploration)- Beginning(VRC6 version)- Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse)

"This place is really creepy." Hiyoko said. "David, what did you say it reminded you of again?"

"Castlevania." David said.

"Come on. This place isn't that scary right?" Usopp asked before a hand touched him. "Ahh! We're all gonna die!"

They looked behind Usopp only to see a small child in artist clothing looking just as frightened.

"Is that some sort of Miniature Paintra?" Hope asked noting the paintbrush like braid.

"My name is Vividria. Who are you?" Vividria asked as she shook a bit.

"The Hero Alliance. Did you get lost here?" Connor asked.

"Um yes, I was trying to look for something, but these freaky masks popped out of nowhere and scared me. I've been in here since." Vividria said.

"Yep, definitely like Castlevania." David said as he went to her. "It's okay, though. We're not going to hurt you."

"Really?" Vividria asked.

"No, we won't. We're just here to look into a few things. Also, if I may mention this, you look really cute." David said causing Vividria to blush a bit.

"O-Oh, thank you. Is it alright if I come with you guys?" Vividria asked.

"Of course it is." David said.

"Okay...but who's that?" Usopp said pointing to the human child.

"That is Adelaine. We paint together sometimes." Vividria said.

"Kirby, your majesty. It's nice to see you again." Adeleine said smiling at them.

"Wait, you two know her?" Elize asked.

"Yeah. We teamed up with a Waddle Dee and her to save a planet of fairies." Dedede said.

"I feel like that statement is really true somehow." Hope said.

"Yup, 100% true. I'm coming too. After all, it has been a while since we teamed up you two." Adeleine said as she waved her paintbrush and smiled.

"Sounds good, now let's keep on exploring this fortress." Hope said.

Continuing through the fortress, they were even able to recruit an inhabitant of the fortress, known as a Jammerjab as well as a flying psychic enemy known as a NESP. But when they came to a clearing, the room felt cold as descending before them was a woman in black with ice blue hair, having a Dark heart in hand. She then raised her arms, waved them and crossed them Below her waist.

"...Bonjam." She said bowing. "That is how we greet on MY planet. I am Francisca, one of the three generals of magic."

"So you're the one behind all the Black Hearts falling down. Well, one of the ones." Betty said.

"I merely do this for my master, and as for all of you…" Fransisca started before pulling out a snowflake shaped axe. "Do not interfere!"

"Oh, jeez…" Hope said.

"The three of us command this fortress of shadows, known as...Jambastion! We wish to assemble the dark Jamba Heart pieces that were scattered across the universe. Once we do, our most twisted of visions will finally be…untwisted. Unthawed? Unfurled!" Fransisca said.

"That explains the creepy vibe on this place." David said.

"Exactly. But I don't want to waste my time talking to you. So I won't! Just know that should you attempt to oppose us…I'll have no choice but to put you on ice...FOREVER!" Fransica declared swinging her axe.

Frozen General

Francisca

Francisca flew towards them as she swung her axe trying to hit them.

"Crud. Ice Make Hammer!" Gray said countering Francisca.

"Ice Make Sword!" Tulip said as she clashed with Francisca.

"Freeze Lancer!" David said as crystals flew towards Francisca.

"You all use ice too?" Francisca asked. "Such intriguing individuals, these other worlds possess."

"Unblock the sun...Photon Blaze!" Ace chanted as a small sun appeared in front of her and exploded knocking her back a bit.

Fransisca recovered and released a wave of power and aggression. She floated to the middle of the area and summoned icicles as she fired them off. The heroes were able to evade and counter her attack.

"Try this!" Francisca called, whipping out some sort of water gun and firing it.

NESP then sent psychic energy into its path as the electricity traveled down it as it electrocuted Francisca, sending her crashing to the ground. The heroes wailed on her until Francisca was defeated, sending her crashing to the floor and sending the Jamba Heart Piece out of her hands. Before Kirby could get the chance to grab it as it floated up in the air, Fransica grabbed it first and flew off.

"Well she certainly was an interesting character." Hope said. "Always nice to see another Ice user too, right David?"

"Definitely. But… I feel as though she's wasting her potential working like this." David said.

"I agree. She is a gifted mage but using her power like this is a waste. She was matching me blow for blow. It was incredible. I've never seen such magic." Tulip said.

"You think there's any way we can try to convince her, next time we run into her?" Kohaku asked.

"Doubt it, but I think I might have an idea." David said.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Your summons. She may have to be weakened a bit first, but… If we can use the magic of your summons to split her into two, we might have a chance." David said.

"Just like in Sectonia's case. Good thing we don't need to smash any mirrors this time." Himiko said.

"But the kind of summoning you are speaking of is almost impossible. It's never been successfully done by any summoner." Leonis said.

"And what makes you say that? Have you seen anyone try?" Maki asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try at least next time we run into her." Ace said.

"She's an Ice Mage... so that means using Shiva as a base for the spell would work." Lailah said.

"Yes. I agree as well." Shiva said as she appeared. "I will lend my power to help that girl in anyway I can, summoner."

"Thank you, Shiva." Ace said.

"Anyways, shall we continue on?" Erica asked.

"Yes. Let's go." David said.

The group continued to ascend the fortress into the inner sanctum. Hope was running ahead before something stopped him.

"What the?" Hope said as a shadow jumped past him. "What the? Hey...my wallet! Why does this keep happening?" he said before hearing a whistle as he saw a mouse in red standing on a ledge with it in hand.

"Easy mark." He remarked.

"What is it with you and thieves these days, Hope?" Gemini said.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that my brother is one?" Hope asked.

"Wait...I've seen you. You're Daroach. You're the leader of the Squeaks." Connor said.

"In the flesh, as it were." He said.

"The Squeaks? Aren't they those group of thieves that live on this world?" Betty asked.

"Yes. And a clever bunch at that." Spectra said.

"My crew is my family, and they're the best around." Daroach said before tossing Hope's wallet back to him. "Ah, Kirby, King Sucker." Daroach said with a smirk.

"This guy, we know all too well. He stole from my vaults. You rotten mouse. Oh and all he took from Kirby was a slice of Strawberry shortcake." Dedede said.

"Yeah, but I did help him when he was split up into multiple clones of himself." Daroach said as he floated down to them.

"Do you feel like helping him out again? This Jambastion is bad news, so are these Dark Hearts." Hope said.

"Why not, those guys hurt my crew, so I'm itching for payback." Daroach said.

"Welcome aboard then, Daroach." Connor said as they continued through the Sanctum.

"HEY! Stop right there, you group of… odd shaped misfits!" A voice yelled as the group stopped.

Bouncing over to them in short hops in between floats was another girl in black mages robes, only hers were red and had fiery, spiky red hair.

"Uh… you talking to us?" Gemini asked.

"Yes, I'm talking to all of you!" The girl snapped. "You all hurt my precious Francisca, especially you five!" She said flailing her arms. "Fiends! Cowards! I swear, if you've all harmed a single blue hair on her perfect head…you'll BURN for it!"

"Sheesh, what a hot head…" Natsu said.

"She's kinda like a female version of you." Ace said.

"Shut it, Jamblasted!" She said drawing a flaming sword. "When I'm done, toasted marshmallows are gonna be like ice cubes compared to all of you! Because you're facing Flamberge now, thats me!"

Blazing General

Flamberge

"David, Gray, Tulip. Shall we chill her out?" Phillia asked.

"Uh… Phillia? We're the reason she's mad." David said.

"Just for that joke, I'm roasting you first." She said about to fire before being countered by Ciel.

"I'll have to ask you don't." Ciel said.

"Thank you Miss Ciel." Philia said before she casted Ice Tornado.

"This is nothing!" Flamberge said cutting through the tornado with her flaming sword.

"Congregate, eternal ocean, and show all your healing guidance! Life Discharge!" Rutee yelled as she healed her allies and damaged Flamberge with her Mystic Arte.

Flamberge recovered and released similar pressure and aggression. She summoned a massive cannon. "Blow away you...huh?" Flamberge asked noticing a small snowman and rock creature nearby. The snowman blew ice at the rock creature as it became a curling stone as it rolled into the fuse, defusing it making the cannon explode and knock Flamberge out.

"Aww, what a cute snowman." Kohaku said.

Kirby tossed hearts at them befriending the two.

"Thanks for the aid." Ciel said as Flamberge was soon conscious as she grabbed the heart and ran off with it.

"If you can get past the hotheadedness, she's a great Fire Mage." Hope said.

"Ifrit's power will be needed for her to split up, right?" Ace asked.

"I would imagine so." Sectonia said. "Still, there remains one mage. We need to be vigilant."

"So...the rumors are true. You are now...human." A voice said.

"Huh? Wait...this voice." David said looking up to see a Meta Knight look alike with a scar on his mask.

"Dark Meta Knight." Meta Knight said readying his sword.

"He's here, David." Hope said.

David and Sectonia got their blades ready.

"Wait. I am not here to fight you. It is not the right time." Dark Meta Knight said holding a hand up.

"You think we would fall for that now?" David asked.

"That's right, you and Symonne were the reason I was corrupted in the first place!" Sectonia said.

"You blame me for your corruption? Why not blame your own curiosity? Besides...me and Symonne are no longer...together." Dark Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean by that?" David asked.

"It was to be a simple plan. We saw the chaos caused on Stryker's Island. We were planning to use that woman who wreaked havoc as revenge against you two. But...we were stopped by a man said to be her son. We attacked and he predicted our movements perfectly. I was barely alive while Symonne had fallen unconscious. He allowed me to leave in exchange for claiming both Symonne and the Dimension Mirror, both are said to be...presents for his mother." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Katakuri, of course." David said.

"I can see why he would take Symonne. I doubt Big Mom has a Seraphim in her collection." Jimbei said.

"The Tea Party fast approaches. Once it's over, Symonne will be taken to their home island, never to be free again." Dark Meta Knight said.

"And why would we wanna help someone who caused so much trouble for us in Glenwood? She wanted nothing more than to help Heldalf destroy Sorey." Hope said.

"Isn't it the duty of any hero to help those in need? Even if they are enemies?" Dark Meta Knight asked.

"What do you think David? You will have to fight him, but will you believe him?" Hope asked.

"But that mirror must still be destroyed." David said as he and Sectonia put their weapons back. "Fine, but just this once."

"Thank you. When all this is over...I will fight you whenever you choose." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed." David said.

With Dark Meta Knight on their side, for now at least, the group proceeded to the top of the fortress into a throne room where the Heart Piece stood. Suddenly, the third and final mage zipped to the scene and grabbed it, trailing voltage as she bowed to them like Fransica did.

"Bonjam. I am Zan Partizanne, the eldest of the three generals of magic _._ " She introduced.

"Your younger siblings gave us quite the welcoming committee, you know." Toma said. "But what's to be said about invaders who are trying to grab these hearts?"

"You know, at first I thought you all to be just simpletons with a knack for annoyance. But after all you've done to get in our way, you're just interlopers interfering with our Lord Hyness's grand design." Partizanne said.

"So there's someone commanding you three, huh?" Hope said. "You know… we've noticed something too. From the last two battles, you're definitely Mages with incredible potential. But I think serving this 'Hyness' individual isn't bringing out the best of you three. Jexi can agree with me here, right buddy?"

"I don't know much about magic. But you three have potential. We all agree. But...it's going to waste serving some wicked cult leader." Jexi said.

"..." Partizanne stayed silent before she summoned a spear. "No! We are not wasting our potential at Lord Hyness's side! I'll show you all what dedication to our lord brings us! Prepare yourselves, interlopers!"

Lighting General

Zan Partizanne

"Suit yourself." David said as Partizanne zipped around the throne room, swinging her spear.

"Streaking Comet!" Kor yelled as he zipped after Zan at the speed of light with his second Soma form, Sagittarius. "Dammit! Why won't you listen?! Can't you see what the Dark Hearts are doing to the life of this world?"

"Let it go, Kor. She's obviously not in the mood to listen." Chalcedony said.

"Yes. We just need to defeat her and force her out." Leonis said. "Summon the swordsman, Lyn!" he said.

Lyn soon appeared as she started clashing with Zan as they went at one another.

"You are good. But you all shall suffer." She said as a large wheel appeared on her back. "Now feel the wrath of a million thunderstorms. These shall…" She began before water was splashed at her back, electrocuting it and sending her crashing, unconscious.

"Is that...a lizard?" Kohaku asked as the group saw a blue lizard moving on water.

"No, that's a Driblee. And what timing did it have." A water creature I think." Hope said as Kirby tossed a heart at it and allied with it.

"Now...let's get the heart and…" Racer said before Zan zipped by and grabbed the heart.

"You jamblasted...you will not get away with this. I think you all deserve to die." Zan said summoning her spear as she tossed it into the power core. "You all deserve to go along with this Jambastion. Jambuhbye!" She said flying away.

"Oh, this is not good. That's our cue to get out of here." Mayumi said.

"I agree. Exit stage left!" David said.

Kirby and the star allies formed up as they turned into a wheel and started cartwheeling towards the exit.

"Did anyone know they could do that?" Stoj asked as the group kept running.

"Now's not the time for questions!" Sectonia said.

"Like hell it's not!" Cobra said dodging some rubble. "Our ships are parked right out front. We get to them, we're home free!"

"Hastega!" Al called out as everyone started running and flying faster.

Using Hastega to their advantage, the groups made it to the ships and took off before the Jambastion was destroyed, nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Phew. That was way too close." Jexi said.

"Seconded…" David said on one knee in exhaustion. "That was more running than I hoped I'd do here."

"But we let Zan get away. We have no clue where to look." Lisanna said.

"Not true." Spectra said holding a tracking device. "I tagged her with a tracer before she took off."

"Nice thinking." Ace said as he collapsed to his knees.

"Hmm. Looks like she's moving farther and farther into deep space." Gus said. "Likely retreating to their base."

"Guess that's where we're heading next, but…" Mari trailed off.

"We'll have to get to the other planets on the way. Is that what you're saying?" David asked.

"I believe it is. This will be tiring." Maka said as they moved further from Popstar.

"Whoa." Izuku said noticing the emblem he was holding glowing a bit more brighter.

"It's glowing. Does that mean one of the Olympos XII is somewhere nearby?" Maki asked.

"It's got to be on one of those planets." Izuku said.

"So...we travel and eventually encounter it." Skyler said.

"With no other way to track them, it's probably the best we can do." Takeshi said.

"Then let's go Planet Hopping." Hope said.'


	4. Goddess of Agriculture, Ceresmon

David was walking around his ship until he spotted Chilly and Vividria.

"Hey guys. A little nervous?" David asked.

"A little… I didn't expect to get pulled into something like this." Vividria said.

"It's pretty much par for the course for people like us. We're used to it." David said.

"I kind of envy you, in a way. You get to travel to many different lands and see new sights. If only I could go with you guys. I'd have more material for my art." Vividria said before noticing Chilly pointing at David's back. "I think Chilly is interested in your sword."

"My sword?" David asked drawing the Soul Calibur replica.

"It can't be… The legendary Spirit Sword, Soul Calibur?" Vividria asked.

"Well, not quite. It may look like the real thing, but it's actually just a replica." David said.

Chilly then blew cold air onto it as the sword was now coated in ice.

"Whoa-ho! Now it definitely feels like the real thing. Thanks a bunch, Chilly." David said.

"Actually, if it's okay with you, I was thinking of making a few paintings on it. Some of them with you posing." Vividria said.

"You sure? I heard your paintings tend to come to life." David said.

"Well, that's true in an sense. My ability stems from my sibling Paintra. The Hope Squad and Dimensional Heroes may know her… they whipped her butt when they were chasing Taranza down." Vividria said.

"Oh, right. I've heard about that." David said. "But… If you're certain about it, then sure. I think I can handle being the subject of a few of your paintings."

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Vividria said in glee.

While this went on…

"Wow...never thought we would ever be planet hopping. This is awesome." Hope said.

"Remember, this is serious. We need to stop the mages and defeat this...Hyness character." Rarity said.

"Also to...whoa." Izuku said as the emblem glowed brighter.

"Amazing. Where is it leading?" Hydron asked.

"It's...over on that planet." Izuku said pointing to an orange and yellow planet that seemed to be in perpetual autumn.

"According to the scanners, the planet is known as Earthfall." Mari said. "Makes sense since it's like Autumn there."

"Well the emblem thinks one of the Olympos XII are there." Izuku said. "So touch down."

As the ships prepared to land, Law was in the infirmary analysing the heart he had with him.

"Hey Law, were about to touch down on Planet Earthfall, you coming?" Yumi asked before looking at the heart Law was analyzing. "What's up?"

Law glared at the heart before stabbing into it. "Didn't even occur to me his heart was already swapped out."

"You mean that's not Marcus's real heart?" Yumi asked.

"No. It's the heart of a primate. His heart must have been swapped out before I even pulled the switch." Law said. "Damn bastard. Well...I had a feeling he might have pulled a move like this, that's why I went with plan B." He said holding another.

"Wait, who's heart is that?" Yumi asked.

"I'd rather not tell. Let's just say it's someone important to the coalition." Law said.

"Okay, let's just leave it at that." Yumi said. "C'mon, we might finally have a blip on one of the Olympos XII."

"Fine. I'm coming." Law said hiding it away as he grabbed his sword.

Landing on the Planet Earthfall, the heroes disembarked alongside the others. The planet seemed to be inhabited by plant creatures as well as bugs and insects.

"Wow, just look at this place." Sectonia said.

"Gonta know. Forest looks so grand." Gonta said.

"Yeah. Are you sure another of the Olympos XII is here, Izuku?" Stahn asked.

"It's glowing the brightest here so it has to be." Izuku said.

As they looked about the planet, they soon befriended a few bug enemies mainly Beetley, Bugzzy and Como. It wasn't until further they saw something out of place, a massive green forest in the middle of an orange one.

"What is that?" Maya asked.

"Strange. This planet is suppose to be all orange and yellow and red. But yet, a single forest of green." Jeremie said.

"No...it's not a forest." Luna said. "I know who the member we're hunting for is." She said as the ground began to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?!" Nana said.

"No...she must be waking up." Luna said as they got back as the forest was rising into the air. The group looked up in awe as they saw a gigantic dirt bird creature as it flew in the sky.

"That's...the goddess of Agriculture and Fertility. Ceresmon." Hoopa said.

"Ceresmon! You're okay!" Luna said.

"Who are you?" A voice echoed.

"I know you don't recognize me, but it's me, Dianamon." Luna said.

"Begone, liar." Ceresmon said. "You are not Dianamon. Your energy is far too weak to be her. Now...I must be off." It said flying off towards the ships. "I must destroy those affronts to nature!"

"Hold on a second there. We have no reason to fight you. In fact, we need your help." David said.

"See the titans, they…" Hope began.

"I know of the Titans return. It is not my concern. You humans got yourselves in this problem. It should be done with by you." Ceresmon said.

"You don't understand! The Titans are hunting you and the other Members! Grimoire and Shirokumi they're…" Hope said.

"Those two? Why should I concern myself with inheritors of the death gods? Grimoire isn't even high tier." Ceresmon said.

"You really are arrogant. Do you see this?" David asked taking out Masakado. "With this blade, I can slice any god to slivers. Don't make me use it on you."

"You dare to threaten me?" Ceresmon said. "You dare make yourself an enemy of nature itself?!" She said.

"You were going to destroy our ships. You made an enemy of us first." David said.

"And how could you not recognize Luna? Her power may have been weakened but she's still Dianamon." Ace said.

"Be silent, Nephilim. Same as you, Half Lunarian." Ceresmon said.

"Please, we don't have to fight! We can…!" Hope started.

"You people do not see? You are the…" Ceresmon said. "You are a virus. Your kind destroys nature. All of it always dying because you humans and your machines harm it. Machines must go."

''Wait…" Shiozaki said stepping up. "Please...do not harm anyone please."

"You….you have a strong kinship with nature." Ceresmon said.

"Yes. I want to be a hero so I can protect others and nature. So please. Just...hear my plea." Shiozaki said.

The bird then landed as it lowered it's head. Emerging from the head was a humanoid creature with claws on her hands and feet as she approached. "Very well."

"Thanks, Shiozaki. This would've gone on forever if you hadn't stepped in." David said.

"Wait...so this is the real body?!" Hope said.

"Yes. The body behind me is more of an avatar, carrying one of the last remaining fruit forests that humanity hasn't tainted." Ceresmon said.

"Ceresmon…" Luna said with a sad look.

"You are not Dianamon. I do not believe you. But, I am touched by your friend's plea for nature. There are very few humans nowadays that hardly respect it." Ceresmon said.

"That much is understandable. I can see why you were so ticked off at the sight of our ships." David said sheathing Masakado.

"Please understand, I was only concerned with protecting the planet. No more, no less." Ceresmon said.

"Look...about the titans…" Hope said.

"Yes, I know of them. They decimated many worlds eons ago. Many different gods, even ones who were supposed to protect nature. I and the others turned them to stone that day. But in my opinion, all of them should have been wiped out permanently." Ceresmon said.

"Trust me. Some of us feel the same way. The problem is, the four of us were the only ones capable of hurting them." David said motioning to Jexi, Hope and Sectonia.

"We have Masakado, and our God Modes. The problem is our allies don't have the power to help us." Hope said.

"So, that leaves the question, what are the rest of us doing besides trying not to lose it?" Scott asked.

"You wish to be able to harm the titans. Hmm. I suppose there is no way around it. I will have to bestow the power to harm titans upon you all." Ceresmon said.

"Wait, can that even be done? Is that even a thing?" Zephyr asked.

"It can and will be done." Ceresmon said raising her arms as branches from the forest on her avatar's back extended presenting many fruits. "These fruits are special. Eating them will allow the power to harm the titans to become yours for as long as they remain immortal and unable to be harmed."

"Thank you. This is most helpful." Leonora said.

"Indeed. Eat one each. After doing so, I will take my leave of this world." Ceresmon said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right Ace?" Kazuichi said.

"I'm sorry but… The blades in my vision…" Ace said.

"Ace, didn't you hear her? Once we eat these fruits, were about as capable at fighting those Titans as David and the others are. You and your brothers don't need those blades anymore." Zelos said.

"It's literally a no brainer decision here." Dan said.

"H-hey, Ceresmon? Do you mind if we have a few more. I have a feeling we'll run into some people who'll need them." Shiozaki said.

"Like me for instance." Hope said. "My exchange pick's on the way."

"For you, youngling of nature, you are welcome to pick as many as you wish." Ceresmon said.

"Thank you very much." Shiozaki said.

"I will have you know that I rarely show my true form to others. Only to those I feel I can trust. You being one of them." Ceresmon said as a path opened to the forest.

"Thank you." Shiozaki said heading inside.

"And what is it you are called?" Ceresmon asked.

"I am the hero Maria." Shiozaki said entering.

The others followed Shiozaki into the forest as Ceresmon went back to her avatar form and took leave of Planet earthfall.

"Thank you, SO much Shiozaki. Being turned into fertilizer wasn't something i wanted to do today." Hope said before he and the others except Shiozaki were ejected. "What the?"

"Forgive me, but I am only allowing her to enter." Ceresmon said.

"Oh… okay then."

"Looks like it's all you, Shiozaki. Get as many as you can." David said.

Shiozaki nodded, continuing on on her own.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just felt a bit under that's all." Ace said.

"About what?" David asked.

"About taking the fruit or not it's just…" Ace trailed off before he closed his eyes.

"I understand how you feel. You didn't want to be a burden. I felt the same way on our first trip to Glenwood." David said.

"Ace, if there''s one thing I've learned, it's not any weapon, skill or power that makes you." Hope said. "It's about heart, guts, and best of all… friendship. We all have your back, and that is never going to change."

"He's right. It's the one thing we will never lose no matter what." Jexi said.

"Right, but...I'm still a rookie, what if I get careless and let you get hurt? I don't want that to happen." Ace said.

"Oh, so you feel like you want to get stronger eh?" Hope said. "I think I know a way for you to gain experience and become stronger. A Solo Journey."

"You mean by myself?" Ace asked.

"Oh, no, not really. You, and Spirit Force." Hope said. "Trust me, these kinds of outings make you stronger. Jexi usually does it all the time when he needs to get stronger."

"I think you're right. After we're done here, I'm gonna explore more worlds on the way to the Sky Universe. Just so you guys know...I'll miss you." Ace said as he held his arm.

"We will too. Just make sure to keep up the good fight. You're a good kid, Ace. Get better and better." Connor said.

"Alright. And I'm going to help Luna get her power back, it's a promise." Ace said as he teared up a bit.

"Just try not to do anything...reckless." Aelita said before Shiozaki returned with a bag filled with fruits.

"Welcome back." Anna said.

"Have you all taken what you have desired? If that is so...I shall take my leave." Ceresmon said.

"Farewell, Ceresmon. Stay vigilant of the titans." A voice said as Titan appeared.

"I do not need warning, Eidolon. We are much stronger then ye shall ever be." Ceresmon said taking to the air. "But before I go...keep in mind. What I said was true. Grimoire is one of the weaker ones. The one to be cautious of is the one who leads them...the one inheriting the power of the ruler god...Jupiter. They are known as...Centurion." She said before vanishing in the sky.

"The powers of the Roman God of lightning. Great…" David said.

"Shouldn't it technically be Zeus because Jupiter's already taken?" Hope said.

"Uh...you do realize Zeus and Jupiter are pretty much the same in mythology right?" Sonia asked.

"He also controls the sky and weather too right, Jupiter I mean." Mari said.

"That's right. Looks like we won't catch a break against these guys either." Kurochi said.

Just then a huge tree with red leaves roared as it opened its mouth.

"Ugh, not now." Bakugo said blowing it up in seconds.

"Well, that was redundant." Tapu Bulu said.

"Doesn't matter. Thing ruined a good moment." Bakugo said.

"And our job is done here. On to the next planet." Tapu Lele said.

"And its name is Misteen." Mari said as she pulled up an image of a water sphere-like planet.

"Now...let's just head on and…what the?" Ochako said noticing some food bags on the ground of the ship.

"Ah finally. Food after so long." Said a strange being in blue with yellow eyes before it noticed the group. "Uh...hi."

"Magolor!" Dedede said trying to smash the creature as it ran.

"How are you alive?!" B Waddle Dee asked.

"Come on. So I tried to take over the universe. No big deal." Magolor said.

"You tricked us into helping you defeat an innocent dragon." Meta Knight yelled trying to hit him with Galaxia.

"Wow… I really missed out on a lot, didn't I?" Sectonia asked.

"According to this, Magolor was from a different planet and…" Mari began.

"Uh uh. No need to listen to lies from some...subpar scientist. I'm legit." Magolor said.

"You're the liar! You are from Halacandra aren't you?!" Dedede demanded continuing to try and smash Magolor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hope said. "It's obvious there's still some bad blood between you and Magolor, but I don't think he's here to rub it in, or fight us for that matter! He just wanted to eat. But… how did you survive getting cut into pieces by Kirby?"

"Well...after I was defeated, I was left drifting in space for quite a bit of time. Until I landed on this planet. I was stuck here till I saw those ships. So my plan was fill my belly with something other than bugs, steal the ship and escape into the cosmos." Magolor said.

"Like you could. Our ships have advanced security." Hope said.

"Actually we shut them off because we were the only ones suppose to be intelligent on this planet." Asuna said.

"Not that security was Hope's thing anyway." Mayumi said.

"Ouch…" Hope said. "But anyway, we're in no mood for a fight, and you aren't either."

"I promise not to betray you again if I come with you, I swear!" Magolor said as he bowed to Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and B Waddle Dee.

"Fine. We'll take him. But if he double crosses us, I get to shoot him into space." Dedede said.

"Get in line big boy, he called me a subpar scientist." Mari said before she was bonked on the head again.

"Well, you're on board, Magolor. Better behave yourself." Leanne said.

"So shall we head to planet Misteen then?" Leviathan asked.

"Indeed." Hope said.


	5. Assault the Mages

After the events on the planet, the tracker soon picked up on a signal as they landed on a freezing cold planet as they disembarked.

"Brrr. It just had to be an ice age planet didn't it?" Indigo said.

"What are you complaining about? Gray and I can handle it just fine." David said.

"Yeah. Its just fine out here." Gray said shirtless.

"That's because your element is ice, also Gray, your clothes." Hisui said.

"What the? When did this happen?" Gray said.

"You've been like that since we arrived." Lacy said sighing.

"Anyway, the signal I got definitely came from this planet. And there are powerful magical readings here." Spectra said.

"It's probably Francisca. It's fitting she'd be in a place like this." David said.

"Yes. And she's got poor creatures in ice. I mean, a yo yo robot, a chef and….Wait...is...is that?" Dedede said looking at a familiar frozen figure. "Taranza?!"

"What?! Him too?!" Sectonia asked.

"Quick, let's get them inside." Volt said as they hurried.

A few moments later, they were melted free as Taranza shook.

"Thank you." He said shivering.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You really shouldn't scare me like that. My heart can't handle the shock." Sectonia said.

"Your majesty?!" Taranza asked in shock. "I am not worthy of your angelic presence." He said quickly bowing.

"Sorry. A lot has happened." Sectonia said.

"Same here. I saw those mages fly into the sky so I decided to step up and try to battle them heroically. Like a hero. However...things did not go like planned. She froze me with one shot and sent me flying." Taranza said.

"Luckily we managed to rescue you and those two just in time." Ace said.

"Who's the show off?" Taranza said.

"Uh...we'll explain later. But it would mean a lot if we had your support." Dedede said.

"Of course. Anything for my queen." Taranza said.

"Y-you didn't have to say it like that. I'm not exactly queen since I died, you know." Sectonia said.

"I know. It's just weird." Taranza said. "I cannot call you anything other than my queen."

"In any case, it's nice to have you with us, like the old days." Sectonia said.

The group continued their exploration of the planet as they came across another dark heart before it flew away.

"No sign of any mages here on the planet." Nana said. "That signal you got had to come from somewhere else, Spectra."

"No, I can feel it… There's still someone here." David said.

"Maybe perhaps...I've been keeping watch." A voice said as Francisca floated above them. "..Hmph. Color me surprised. I didn't expect to run into you lot again. I thought you would've gone down along with the Jambastion. I'm impressed."'

"You'll find that we're tough to kill. The real question is, why are you siding with that Hyness guy? Don't you think you'd do so much more without him breathing down your neck?" David asked.

"Zan and Flamberge are the only family I have left, if I left Hyness's side, where else would we go?" Francisca asked. "Besides...we're already so far in our plans...we cannot allow you to stop us now." She said drawing her axe.

(Cue- Tales of Berseria- The Will that opposes Reason)

"Then I guess I'll just have to show you what you're missing." David said. "Nobody move. This is my fight!"

"This is where your journey ends. Heh, I always wanted a trophy for my collection. Prepare yourself!" Francisca said.

Bringer of Icy Doom

Francisca

"Get her, David!" Hope said.

"Don't bother. He's as good as frozen!" Francisca said firing icicle missiles at David.

"Is that the best you've got?" David said as he unleashed a barrage, breaking all the icicles. "Here's mine. Freeze Lancer!" He said as crystals were flying towards Francisca.

Francisca was knocked back before a wave of surged around her as she decided to pull out her water gun and fired.

"Haaaa!" David cried out as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Aaaaah!" Francisca screamed as she was knocked down to the ground.

(end song)

"Ace, now!" David called.

"Right!" Ace said as he ran over and summoned Shiva as he channeled her energy through him to Francisca.

"It's not working. She's still struggling. We need some sort of help." Tulip said before Kirby went running. "Kirby?"

Kirby ran past them as he jumped into the air making a friend heart as he tossed it as it landed on Francisca.

"It's working!" Kor said as Francisca's body was being split into two as her original body was sent flying as it twinkled in the sky as her new one laid on the ground.

"Phew. Did it work?" Ace asked as he collapsed to his knees.

"Oh...you all are gonna get it." A voice said. "Ugh. My legs. Wait...since when do I?" They said before looking in the ice's reflection to find themselves in a human body. "What?!"

"Whoa...I didn't think the Eidolon's power could make things like that possible." Al said with wide eyes.

"It wasn't. While it was a trigger...I think the friend heart Kirby tossed was what did the deed." Meta Knight said.

"Such wonders of him never cease to this day, it seems." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Well, how are you feeling?" David asked.

"It feels...like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Francisca said.

"You know… Looking at your new body, you kind of look like Juvia." David said.

Francisca still had her outfit on as it went down to her legs and bracers on her arms as she had a face similar to Juvia, but her hair had a bit of an icy aura around it.

"My magic...it feels weak. I guess a large portion of it is missing." She said.

"Likely with her original body. The one we sent flying." Lacy said.

"Yes, I sense a bit of my power in her, it's faint, but it is there." Shiva said.

"So, Dave. You gonna ask her to join you?" Hope said.

"Actually, I have a better idea for her." David said smiling.

"And that would be?" Hope asked.

David then looks to Francisca. "How would you like to be my pupil?"

"Truly? After everything I did before?" Francisca asked with a sad look.

"You are sure you wish to make her your inheritor?" Illuma asked. "You can only do it once."

"Yes. I am certain." David said.

"Yes. I will gladly accept." She said bowing as David put a hand on her head as a flow of aura surged through her.

"Is she able to use some of her abilities now?" Shiva asked.

"No. That was the inheritance ceremony. It is something a color fighter can use to bestow the ability to learn color fighting onto another. But it can only be done once." Illuma said.

"I see then overtime as she trains with David, she'll be able to use her abilities once more." Shiva said before she disappeared.

"She clearly did not get it. Still, this lead was obviously a set up." Illuma said.

"Yes. Seems the mages are getting wise to us. I'm getting two tracking signals now." Spectra said.

"Does it say their location?" Aya asked.

"No. But the closest one is nearby. Hmm. The larger one farther off...likely Zan. So the other one has to be Flamberge." Spectra said.

"That's right. She said she was heading for Star Lavadom." Francisca said.

"Guess that's our next stop." Ace said.

"Right. We're off to Lavaworld!" Natsu said.

They soon returned to their ships as they took off towards a lava filled world.

"Huh? Hey look!" Asuna said pointing to a high tech ship floating over it.

"That's...one of the Haltmann Company ships!" Applejack said.

"We're getting a transmission." Tails said as a familiar pink haired robot appeared.

"Attention unidentified ships. You are not allowed near...what? Oh… It's you guys." She said.

"Susie?!" Hope said.

"Sigh. Of course you two and your...sidekicks I assume, would come this far. May as well allow you access into my cruiser." She said as a hatch opened.

The ships flew into the large cruiser as the groups disembarked as they saw the ship filled with strange cell like creatures.

"Solosis and Duosion." Twilight said.

"Yes. A lot has changed since we last encountered one another." Susie said approaching. "Welcome."

"So, there's no hard feeling from last time, right?" Hope asked.

"While I want to fire a laser beam through your chest for the trouble you all caused, you did save the world when that Demon Lord tried to use our technology against us so...I cannot hold you as enemies anymore." Susie said.

"Well...that's a good thing. But what's with the Solosis and Duosion?" Tails asked.

"Like I said, a lot has changed. See, our president, Lord Haltmann...died after our encounter." Susie said.

"Ooh… Sorry to hear that." Hope said.

"After he died, I became president and has been leading the company on a better path. Even allowing the Steel Genius Guild to work for us and help us develop new technology and revolutionary creations." Susie said.

"I can understand your sadness of the event. My president's dead too. Unlike yours, he died in battle." Vera said.

"You have my sympathies." Susie said.

"Wait...you said Steel Genius so that would mean…" Hope said as the doors opened.

"Miss Susie, I have returned from my err-Ah! Test subject 657." Reuniclus said seeing Hope.

"Him. Ugh." Hope groaned.

"Ah...you seem healthy. Looking well. Come back to donate once again?" Reuniclus asked.

"Heck no. One of me is plenty." Hope said.

"How is your research coming, Reuniclus?" Susie asked.

"Wonderful. The cloning technology has been perfectly completed. These are the test results from the scientist I worked with. He used it to revive the bodies of the deceased." Reuniclus said.

"Incredible. If it could restore a body, we could clone extinct species too. This could help many people." Susie said.

"Indeed. I expect zoologists and paleontologists to go wild for it." Reuniclus said.

"He wouldn't be the same guy that revived Kaede and the others, would it?" Shuichi asked.

"Hmm. I don't know the subjects but I know it was a lab in Neo City." Reuniclus said. "Though I cannot take all the credit. If it was not for the DNA of this young lad, my research would have never been finished." He said pointing to Hope.

"So my DNA wasn't just used for Despair and Destiny." Hope said.

"No. I needed to perfectly perfect cloning a human body before I went for anything else." Reuniclus said.

"Ah, I see. So I was just the starting piece of the puzzle in that regard." Hope said.

"Hmm. More like...Expendible pawn." Reuniclus said.

"Whatever I am to you, it's nice to know your cloning research has progressed this far." Hope said. "But we kinda have a problem we need to get to. See, we're in the middle of fighting an evil cult who wants to use something called the Jamba Heart for something evil."

"Oh...you mean the mage we recently captured?" Susie asked.

"Wait… you guys got Zan?" Hope asked.

"Is that what the red haired mage is called?" Susie asked.

"No, that's Flamberge." Francisca said.

Crashing was then heard from the other room.

"Oh, boy…" Hope said. "Ace… get Ifrit ready to go."

"Right." Ace said as he summoned Ifrit and looked at Kirby. "Kirby?"

Kirby pulled out a friend heart as Flamberge flew in.

"You!" Flamberge said. "First I get kidnapped and now I gotta deal with you losers. I'm gonna burn you all and...Oof." She said before she was socked in the gut by Destiny.

"Master...I've captured the attacker." She said.

"Excellent." Reuniclus said.

"Alright. Here goes." Ace said as he channeled Ifrit's power and Kirby tossed the friend heart onto Flamberge as her body was split into two as well.

"Oooooh… my aching head." Flamberge said clutching her beret. "I feel weird in my legs… wait, why do I have legs?!"

"Trust me, Flamberge. That was me and Sectonia's impression when it happened to us." Francisca said.

"My...what a curious process." Reuniclus said.

"Francisca? Is that really you?" Flamberge asked.

"It is. It looks like what happened to me more or less is the same with you." Francisca noted.

Flamberge's outfit was the same as Francisca except she had a face like a female version of Natsu as her short red hair exuded a flame-like aura.

"Wow… this is so weird, but at the same time… really cool." Flamberge said. She stood up and tried to get herself upright. She wobbled around before finding good balance as she held the wall.

"I don't blame you. I had trouble walking on two legs too the first time." Starlight said.

"That makes two mages down and…" Hope said as a hole was blown on the side of the ship as the original Flamberge flew out.

"Such a shame. She would have made a good test subject." Reuniclus said.

"But where is she going?" Vector asked.

"My guess...there." Sam said as they saw a large station set up at the end near a strange energy.

"Hyness is there, along with our sister." Flamberge said.

"Then I guess this is it. The final battle." David said.

"Yup." Ace said.

"Yeah, let's get fired up! Ooooh yeah, I'm ready to punch Hyness right in his ugly face! Right, new leader?" Flamberge said grabbing hope by the shoulder.

"Huh? You wanna join me and the Squad?" Hope asked.

"She's like your twin sister in a way, Natsu." Kohaku said as she giggled a bit.

"Skyler, please tell me that Fire Girl is not serious about joining my overprotective brother." Sahara said.

"Not my decision nor is it yours." Skyler said.

"It's mine and mine alone. Besides, you show a lot of protection for your sisters and teammates. And so do I for Franny and Zan." Flamberge said. "Speaking of which… how are you gonna give her our new bodies?"

"Well, Zan's a lighting mage… so that means the only Eidolon I can think of that can give her a body like yours and Franciscas is…" Hope said

"Ramuh." Ace said.

"Really? Ramuh is a Lighting Eidolon?" Hope asked.

"He used Judgement Bolt back in Valentia, remember?" Ace asked.

"Even I knew he was a lightning Eidolon before he used it." David said.

"We also need Kirby's friend heart too in order for Zan to get a new body." Spade said as he picked up Kirby who waved.

"So, we all know what to do. Let's get in there and stop Hyness!" Hope said.

"Let's go." Azura said.

"Right. Full speed ahead." Susie said as the ship rushed towards the base as they broke through the building.

"Whatever happened to slowing down and thinking things over?" Nami groaned as they all got up.

"We got in, didn't we?" Natsu asked.

"Now all that's left is trek along to the top." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Zan will be overseeing Hyness and the Jamba Heart there." Francisca said.

"I hope we don't really hurt her too bad…" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. Guess it's time to climb." Stoj said.

"We're coming for you, Hyness." Hope said.


	6. The Evil Void Termina Rises!

The Hero Alliance and Star Allies made their way through the tower as they reached the top where they saw Zan waiting for them and a hooded figure chanting in front of a large fragmented black crystal heart as smaller purple hearts flew into it.

"I'm impressed you all made it this far." Zan said.

"You find we're persistent like that." Hope said.

"And not to mention… you gave my dear Franny and Berge those hideous forms!" Zan Partizanne snapped.

"Hey! For your information sis, I happen to like having legs, okay?!" Flamberge snapped.

"Oh god, the implications behind that phrase." Hope said.

"Your luck has run out. It is the dearest wish of lord Hyness…" Zan started as she pulled out her spear. "THAT NO ONE INTERFERES!"

Bringer of Shock

Zan Partizanne

(Cue- Tales of the Abyss-Time to raise the cross)

"Everyone...leave this to me." Ace said as he drew Yato.

"Go for it! Show her how it's done." David said.

"Fine then, you will be the first to fall!" Zan said as she zipped towards Ace ready to strike before he blocked it.

"Not a chance. Raining Fangs!" Ace yelled as he jumped into the air and fired fragments of water down onto her.

"Don't get cocky, fool!" Zan said as she summoned the ring from before and was ready to fire a laser.

"Time to end this. Breaking my limit!" Ace said as he activated his second Mystic Arte. "O light that rains down on heaven and earth, bring my enemies to their destined annihilation." He said as he floated up and waved his hand down. "Fortune's Arc!" He said as light rained down on Zan, knocking her out.

(Music End)

"Alright, let's go Kirby!" Ace said as he summoned Ramuh and channeled his power as Kirby threw the friend heart causing Zan's body to split up as they both laid unconscious.

"Phew, it is done!" Ace said smiling.

"Ughhh, what happened?" Zan asked as she sat up and saw her reflection on the ground. "Oh my...seems I'm like you two now, Franny and Berge."

"It's a bit surprising at first, but you'll get used to it." Francisca said.

Just then the hooded figure perked his head up and turned around as he floated down to the group.

"Juh? What is this…interference? You… You seem to be in my way. Well then… It seems… we do not have enough energy… to revive our Dark Lord… Must we… allow ourselves… to fall… into oblivion? No. NO! No no no no no no! NONONONONONONONONO! NOOOOO, I SAAAAY!" the man screamed. "We are the masters of a power driven to the far reaches of the universe, and we have but one desire! Can one such as you possibly fathom how dearly we have clung to this dream across the aeons? How could you! You couldn't! Never ever ever! We who once faced those who were in such fear of our power that they sealed us away and banished us to the edge of the galaxy! US! As if THAT loveliness wasn't enough, they tried to erase our very existence from history! RUDE! Only through our magic were we able to overcome their science and achieve great prosperity! We alone were responsible for stopping that repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis, yet this is how you repay us! This won't stand! It won't be forgiven! It won't be forgotten! Never ever EVER! Those who called us mad, are you listening? You left us at the edge of the galaxy to be forgotten, then went along your merry way, probably living somewhere pretty and peaceful! But know this! Your future is a farce! You have none! We, masters of a matter most dark, vow to be restored, as foretold in the book of legend, which everyone thought was just a fairy tale! It WASN'T! We have already obtained the vessel that contains our Dark Lord, and he will soon awaken and shower us in compassion! Look! The vessel of our Dark Lord is filling up even as we speak! Now the time for his greatness to enter our world has come! Welcome to a new history! A new age! The age of awesome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARK LORD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He ranted.

"Did anyone pick up anything he said?" David asked.

"Nope. Not a word." Sectonia said.

"Someone sure has mental issues. Let's kick his butt!" Al said.

"You… you all… want to stop me?" Hyness said. "You all want to stop, our glorious revival of our Lord?" he asked before seeing Flamberge, Partizanne and Fransisca in their human forms. "And you went and made ripoff versions of the perfect mages!? That's it! Die! Die! Die!" He said.

"He's lost it…" Shuichi said.

"Pitiful, Hyness. This is where your mad scheme ends!" Zan said.

"I can't believe we worked for this maniac! That's it, I'm burning his body to smoke and ash and getting his words out of my brain!" Flamberge said.

"Hyness, we happen to like these new forms. And we will not show mercy to anyone who desecrates our new lives, not even you." Francisca said.

"Franny! Berge! To arms!" Zan said.

"Grr. Just shut up! We are masters of the universe. We are the champions. We are…" Hyness said. "Juh?"

"Delaware...Smash!" Izuku said landing a hit to Hyness's face as his hood was sent flying off.

"Grrr…..Rerrrr!" Hyness growled showing his true face as a blue creature with pointed ears and a big blue nose.

"Damn he's ugly!" Fefnir said.

"Seconded, see why he always has a hood on." Nana said.

"Come forth my loyal subjects!" Hyness said bringing over the mages original bodies.

"To use our old bodies in this matter. How disgusting!" Francisca said.

"While your consciousnesses were freed, I'm afraid your magic still resides in these shells. Magic I will use to crush all of you." Hyness said absorbing it as the mages original bodies turned black with red eyes as they floated around his body.

"Jamblasted! He's got our old bodies and our magic! We gotta at least get our magic back!" Flamberge said.

"Right behind you, Berge!" Francisca said.

"We'll leave it to you all, can you do it?" Zan asked.

"I think we can get your magic and put it in your new bodies." Hope said.

"I think the only way we're even gonna get it back is if we kick this octopus head's ass." Luffy said.

"And that's all we need to hear." Pyrox said.

"Get him!" Hisui said as he fired a few wind shots at Hyness.

"Take this, you jamblasted Fools!" Hyness shouted launching the floating bodies as they each hit the ground making Ice, fire and lightning erupt.

"We'll get you for that!" Nana said.

"You want your magic, girls?" Hyness said. "Come and take it!" He called tossing Fransisca's old body right at the heroes.

"Knock it down so Franny can absorb her magic!" Flamberge said.

"I'm on it!" Leviathan said as she slammed the body down onto the ground. "Go Francisca!"

"Oh no you don't." Hyness said grabbing it. "I'm done with all of you." He said as they all formed into a wheel. "Here...time to fight...our Fiend Wheel." he said as the four rolled at them.

Francisca closed her eyes a bit before opening them. "Arctic Style...Ice Wall!" Francisca said as she put up a wall of ice in front of their path.

"Juh?" he said as they rolled upwards. "No no no!" he said as they hit the ceiling. Falling apart, they crashed into the ground. The three original bodies turned to dust as Hyness glowed as the magic in him flowed out and into the mages.

"Awwwwww, yeaaaaaah! I'm back and burning, baby! Whoo!" Flamberge said punching and kicking energetically.

Zan had a smile on her face happy to see her sisters happy as they shared a hug. "Thank you all for helping us regain our magic."

"Always happy to help." David said.

"Keep your guards up. I can feel it. It's not over yet." Sectonia said.

Just then a dark red and black aura formed around the Jamba Heart as it took to the cosmos as the space station began to collapse.

"You...you are all not nice. We go through all the trouble of trying to bring back our dark lord. And you ruined it. Or so you think. Now...with my remaining power, the heart will be finished! I call you back all great dark lord! Rise again….VOID TERMINA!" Hyness said jumping into the heart, completing it.

"We have to go after it." Mari said.

"I think it's a little late to stop it!" Hope said as the heart began to take the shape of a body.

Kirby narrowed his eyes and jumped into the air, emitting a bright glow.

"Huh? H..Hey… what's happening?! Kirby, what're you doing?!" Dedede asked.

"He is bringing us and all our allies together!" Meta Knight said as all the Star Allies bunched up into a large star like coaster ride.

The Star Allies Sparkler

"Phantom, Leviathan, unleash your power." Harpuia said as all three of them entered their armed phenomenon forms and looked at the group. "Hop on, everyone!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Flamberge said hopping on Leviathan.

"Let's go Franny!" Zan said as she hopped onto Harpuia.

"We helped create that monster. It is only fitting that we'd help destroy it." Francisca said as she hopped onto Phantom.

"Yes. It would be disastrous if that thing is allowed to roam free. We must stop him here!" Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode.

"Then let's go. The final battle awaits us!" Harpuia said.

"We're right behind you, Kirby!" Ace said.

"Yeah...but it looks like we're about to see a new foe born from the heart." Jexi said as the heart morphed and formed before it created a large body like a giant's wearing an expressionless white mask on its face as it roared.

Destroyer of Worlds

Void Termina

"Kirby!" Ace said as Sectonia, Francisca, Flamberge, Zan, Harpuia, Leviathan and Phantom took off.

"I wouldn't worry about those guys. They've got this." David said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about them, right Ace?" Hope asked. "The Guardians ARE your teammates, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Fefnir believes in them, so I'll believe in them too." Ace said.

(Cue- Sonic Heroes: What I'm Made Of)

Void Termina lumbered across the starry wide battlefield as it roared before going on the attack with shockwaves from downward fist strikes.

"You won't get away!" Leviathan said as she launched her Ice Dragons. They bounced off of Void Termina's body as he continued attacking.

"He's too tough, you won't make a dent in him that way!" Flamberge said.

"The eye markings! Those are his weak spots!" Francisca said.

"Understood. We'll aim for those then." Harpuia said as he launched one of his missiles at it.

"You're not going any further!" Sectonia said firing energy blasts at another marking.

"Begone, fiend!" Phantom said as he fired homing lasers at his back.

"Burn in my flames, monster!" Flamberge said leaping off Leviathan. "Fiery malevolence dwelling in deepest earth, come from the earth and scorch my enemies! Burn Away! Eruption!" she called stabbing into another one of the markings and blasting it with fire, breaking it.

"I am right behind you Berge!" Zan said as she summoned her Thunder drum ring. "I who stand in the full light of the heavens who command thee, to open the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning...This ends now! Indignation!" She said as a huge lightning bolt struck another mark.

"I guess I'm up." Francisca said. "Wander in frigid mist! Perish to frozen fangs! Embrace the cold at the moment you fall! Final Embrace!"

Void Termina felt the frigid surge through it as another mark cracked apart and fell. Void Termina then fell as the mask fell showing a black hole of sorts.

"This is our chance to take it apart from the inside." Leviathan said.

"I hear you there! Let's finish this!" Flamberge said as they all flew inside.

A few seconds later inside the body of Void Termina, they saw the pink and blue core manifest with a Kirby like face.

"So, that's his heart, huh? Kind of creepy." Francisca said.

"I can't believe we were reviving this thing! It's time we get this big ball of badness off our backs and declare our freedom!" Flamberge said. "I'm gonna turn this thing into a burning ball of nothing!"

"Well said. To arms, sisters!" Zan said as she pulled out her spear. "For the multiverse!"

"For our new comrades!" Flamberge said pulling out her sword.

"And for...our new lives!" Francisca said pulling out her axe.

(Music Shift- Sonic 06- Solaris phase 2)

"I'm gonna burn everything away, even the darkness!" Flamberge said as Void Soul charged. "Purgatory of Flame!" She called making a vast eruption occur.

"You shall vanish like thunder! This is where your reign of terror ends! Judgement Storm!" Zan called as a storm cloud appeared as it launched many lightning bolts down on to Void Soul.

"I'll freeze you until every cell in your body runs cold! Chaotic Frost!" Francisca said as a multitude of crystals rained down on Void Soul.

Void Soul howled and shivered before the group was forced out. After which, Void Soul flew out and with anger, fired a beam at them. Before it could hit though, Kirby got in front and started firing one of his own.

"What shall we do, Lady Sectonia?" Harpuia asked.

"I've got just the thing for that." Sectonia said as she cupped her hands in front of her and started gathering energy. "Lavender God's...Final Flash!" She shouted as she fired a massive energy blast to junction with Kirby's.

Void Soul, Sectonia and Kirby pushed against their beams with all their might, until the two came out of the exchange with a powerful beam attack, staggering Void Soul. Kirby then summoned all of his allies together as they charged Void soul and battered him continuously.

"Finish him off, Sectonia!" Flamberge said.

"He's all yours!" Zan said.

Kirby then held her back as he let out a call as astral projections of all the allies he made, even those of the heroes.

"Ready, everyone? Let's go!" Sectonia said.

"Star Allies….Strike!" They all said with each individual member striking Void Soul causing it great pain. It couldn't take the pressure, and it finally exploded in full force.

"Yes! So long, 'Master'!" Flamberge said.

"Goodbye...Hyness." Zan said.

"You shall not be missed." Francisca said.

It was later that everyone gathered together in Dreamland.

"Really Zan? You're staying with Spirit Force?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, but no matter how far we are from each other, we're always together." Zan said as she took each of her sisters hands.

"Truer words have never been said." Francisca said.

Flamberge took a look at Ace. "You better take good care of her, or I'll blast you all the way to hell."

"Don't worry, you have my full trust." Ace said as he turned to everyone.

"Where will you go from here, Ace? There has to be a way to get Luna back to full power, and you're gonna find it, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll find a way on my way to the Sky Universe, in the meantime, could you all look for Luna's brother as you search for the rest of the Olympos XII?" Ace asked.

"Consider it done. What does he look like, Lunamon?" Connor asked.

"I...don't remember." Luna said. "Sorry."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be hard to spot." Shuichi said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tsuyu asked before Shuichi's phone rang.

"I better answer." Shuichi said. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Don't ask me how I got this number. I've got people." Kokichi's voice said.

"Wait...is that Kokichi Oma?" Jexi said.

"In the flesh. Yeah. I'm just cruising in a stolen shuttle with the rest of our classmates." Kokichi said.

"Stolen? What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked.

"Shuichi… I'm afraid I'll have to be serious here. It's Kaede! She's been kidnapped and taken to Ryme City!" Kokichi said.

"Kidnapped?! Who would do such a thing?!" Sonia asked.

"No clue. All that was left was a ticket to Ryme City and a ransom note...addressed to you." Kokichi said.

"James Flux. Of course he'd be the type to pull something like this." David said.

"But wait… Are you on your way there now? Aren't you worried about the coalition tracking you?" Shuichi asked.

"Eh. Not so much. I disabled the trackers and as for the coalition scientists...they won't be tracking us for a while after I disabled all their tracking tech and locators. Kehehe." Kokichi said laughing. "Aren't I evil or what?"

"He sounds pretty savage." Flamberge said.

"Don't worry. He's not the type to revel in killing innocents, you can be assured that much." Shuichi said.

"And should the coalition find some way to follow you, Law's got Plan B with him." Hope said.

"Exactly. But it's going to take some time to get there." Kokichi said. "Which kinda sucks, though. If he was planning a reunion party, the least he could've done was send the rest of us invitations."

"Alright, this is farewell for now. And Shuichi, good luck rescuing Kaede." Ace said as he and the rest of Spirit Force left.

"Bye, guys!" Francisca said waving.

"It's settled then. We're going to Ryme City." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Yep. I'll see you all when we get there. Ciao~!" Kokichi said as he hung up.

"Ryme City huh? I think I have heard of it before. It's a city in the Beast Universe. One overflowing with pokemon and people side by side." Twilight said.

"This actually works out pretty well. I scheduled my pick for the UA Exchange program to meet us at the Subway Station Exit." Hope said.

"You waited THIS long to pick your Exchange Applicant?" Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, he puts things off. He didn't have to do it but...better late than never." Jexi said.

"It was someone that David and I requested specifically." Shiozaki said.

"Oooh, who is it?" Uraraka said.

"I don't mean to be THAT person, but…" Hope said.

"Why don't we just wait till we arrive in Ryme City. Make it more of a surprise." Volt said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dark Meta Knight said.

"Hang on, Kaede… No matter what it takes… I will save you!" Shuichi said.

To be continued...


End file.
